Sam's Return
by s.inthehouse
Summary: Sam returns to McKinley after moving away during the summer. How does Quinn react to having her favorite boy around all the time again? She's having to deal with all the feelings for him that never went away.


Quinn wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten to this point. Sure, she looked like her normal self again, but she didn't feel normal at all. Even though she was finally allowed to see Beth, things still didn't feel right; it was like she was missing something. The only times she felt whole again were those times late at night, when she would go into her closet and grab her shoebox that was full of stuff from her relationship with Sam. Sure, she had boxes filled with remnants from her relationships with Finn and Puck as well, but those stayed up on the top shelf of her closet, gathering dust.

The box held some pretty requisite items, like pictures of the two of them together, and the gift certificates to Breadstix. It also held the promise ring that Sam had given her, almost a year ago at this point. It also had a drawing from Stacy, which she had given Quinn one of the times she was babysitting. There was also a little note from Stevie, telling her that even though she and Sam broke up, that she was still welcome at their house whenever she wanted, and that he was available for dates at any time. There were also other trinkets from their relationship.

The last item in the box was a picture of Sam and Quinn at the park, and they had Stacy and Stevie sitting on their laps. They were all laughing, probably at some goofy impression Sam had just done. Quinn liked to look at that picture and pretend that it was her and Sam in the future with their own kids. A silent tear fell down her cheek as she put everything back in the box. She knew that she needed to get over him. She knew it, but didn't want to believe it. They were still friends, and at this point it was more than she ever thought she would get with Sam. She considered herself lucky to be his friend.

* * *

The next day was a breeze for Quinn. She may have gone off the deep end, but she was still smart. She didn't have to pay much attention in her classes to maintain her grades, and the only class she truly still cared about was Glee. She hadn't quite figured out why yet, but it was the highlight of her day. Maybe it was because she loved to perform, but if she was really being honest with herself, it was because this was where she first met Sam. She had started to zone out a bit when she saw Rachel move to stand in front of everyone, with a big smile on her face.

"Everyone, I talked to Mr. Schue and decided that we need to get more excited in here. Sectionals are coming up, so I suggested that we have another duets competition!" There was a collective groan that occurred throughout the group. "Hey! It'll be fun, and will _hopefully_ get some of you to participate more."

Quinn could feel Rachel staring at her as she said that, but Quinn just blew it off. She was here wasn't she? She sang all the oooohs and ahhhhhhs that they asked her too. There weren't any problems. So she didn't want to sing duets anymore, who cared? All that they managed to do was make her about Sam and how she had screwed up, but that made her sad. She was sick and tired of being sad and lonely, so the fewer duets she sang, the better.

Being drawn out of her thoughts, Quinn tuned back in to what Rachel was saying. "And, I also have a surprise for you… look who I found!"

Quinn thought she was dreaming, because at that moment, Sam Evans, her Sammy, walked through the door. She felt her heart start to race, just like she didn't really want it to. 'What is he doing here? He can't come back now. What am I going to do?' She watched as everyone went to welcome him back, and all she could give him was a small smile from her seat, not being able to move a muscle. She was afraid of what she might do if she got up.

Once everyone was done welcoming Sam back, Mr. Schue took center stage again. "All right, all right, you guys heard Rachel. This week, you're assignment is duets. Now go ahead and get in your groups and start brainstorming, because I want to start with performances tomorrow."

Quinn had no idea who she should partner with. Mike and Tina, Rachel and Finn, and Blaine and Kurt would all pair up together, and she certainly didn't want to work with Puck. The only people left were Artie and Sam. As she turned to ask Artie, she saw him and Puck talking about how they were going to clear the house with a hiphop/rap mashup.

"Well, it looks like its going to be us again." She heard a soft voice say. She looked up to see Sam's eyes looking into her own and swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

**So**, I know that I have stories that I need to work on. I had another two chapters of one of them and then I lost everything on my computer. Yay life. But I just found this on my home computer and liked it, so I'm going to probably work on this for a while. Hope you all like it. Also, you should review! Leave any comments you'd like.


End file.
